Comfort in Your Killer
by CelticFairee
Summary: After the death of her fiancé, Ginny can’t help but be angry, so, knowing Ginny, she has to get even with the killer. She didnt' expect him to get even with her in a malicious way... Rating may change. Only the prelude is up currently. Starts w GH & DP


Story Summary:

After the death of her fiancé, Ginny can't help but be angry, so, knowing Ginny, she has to get even with the killer. She takes out Pansy Parkinson, Draco's long-time girlfriend, for revenge. What she didn't expect, was for him to take his revenge in a more malicious way.

* * *

I actually started this story long before the sixth book was published, so when the seventh book came out, I noticed how completely off my story was. Please don't hate me because I've decided that it's publishable—at the very least passable as something that might be read. If you have time at all to review, though, I'd appreciate it. If it's not worth finishing, I don't care to waste my time on it—though I will be up front in that, it's my senior year in high school, so I'm really busy, especially in October, getting ready for all those college admission essays that I should have already written…(insert sheepish look here, right?) Anyway, this is my upfront apology, while I have the start of the first chapter written, it won't be done for a while, as I don't like short updates if I can avoid it.

* * *

Comfort in Your Killer

Prologue

* * *

She stood in the front row, crying silently as his coffin was lowered into the ground, and stayed, even as they were piling the dirt back atop the once empty grave. The grave that should still be empty…would still be empty if not for her. A week before she'd gone on a mission with her fiancé. They were doing reconnaissance missions in different parts of the same home—Malfoy manor. She'd been checking up on what the Dark Lord had told these followers, and he'd been spying on a meeting. She stumbled on the stairs, making a noise, and he'd covered for her, causing himself to be killed by the first to leave the room, Draco Malfoy. As the Death Eaters had gone back to their meeting, they ordered the house elves to clear the body. However, once they were out of sight, she dragged her lover's body from the mansion, until she could apparate them both home safely.

When she'd shown up at the Order's head quarters with his body, everyone stopped talking—stopped moving…until she finally let out a sob, and sank to the floor, crying onto his chest, where his heart should have still been beating, if not for her. She hated Draco for it—hated herself for it, and yet nothing could be done to change the fact that she'd screwed up, almost gotten caught, and gotten the boy who lived killed. The whole wizarding world would be affected by this, the ministry's supporters would grieve, and Voldemort's supporters would celebrate his death as they would a New Year's party.

Her brother could no longer look at her for more than a moment, her mother would make an excuse to leave the room, the girl who she'd once referred to as her best friend would start crying and flee the room, or turn to her brother. Wherever one of these would happen, she'd begin to cry again, and she'd either hide in her room, or just sink to the floor and hide her head between her knees with her arms covering it. The twins were still her pillars of strength; they cared more for her than her fiancé, though that might have been because of the many times they'd walked in on the two of them kissing. Nevertheless, they reprimanded everyone for their antics against her.

When the grave had been filled in, she placed a white rose by the grave marker, kissed her hand, and touched it to the tombstone, and then she turned and walked away. On the stone were the words, 'Hero of the world, lover, and close friend of many. May your soul rest in peace,' and the name, 'Harry James Potter (1980-2000)' shined in the quickly fading daylight.

The woman was far in the distance now, and it began to rain, her long, red hair easily becoming soaked in the sudden downpour.

* * *

Well, it's not that long, and it doesn't really give you a good idea of what the story is about, so I really hope that you'll actually come back when I've got the rest of it posted. Like I've already said, I have the first part of Chapter 1 written already, it was written while I wrote this part, but it didn't fit as it changed from Ginny and Harry to Draco and Pansy. 


End file.
